


A Mistake

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa gets mad at Flo about something she got up to in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How could you? Again?”

“Isa, it didn’t mean anything. I promise you. It was just-”  
“Just a kiss? Just a kiss?” Isa turned away from Florence briefly, her hands on her forehead, her eyes filling with tears. “Was Este just a kiss too Florence?”

“Isa, please. I was drunk when I kissed Este; I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Isa turned back to face Florence, tears rolling violently down her cheeks. Every time she looked at Florence she got the same feeling; like her heart had sunk down to her stomach and she couldn’t breathe. Her emotions were so mixed she barely knew exactly what she was feeling; it was a mix of hurt, anger, betrayal, and a small pang of hate.

She sniffed, wiped her eyes while pacing in front of Florence, attempting to control herself before stopping in front of Florence and looking into her eyes.

“How am I supposed to trust you Florence? How am I-”

Florence rolled her eyes. “Oh Isa, don’t start this. It was-”

“NO FLORENCE! No. You don’t get to roll your eyes and say you were drunk. So tell me, how am I supposed to trust you? How? If you start kissing people when you’re drunk, how am I supposed to feel if you go out with people and get drunk? You think that I feel safe that you’re not going to go around kissing people?”

Florence looked deep into Isa’s eyes. She brought her hands up and cupped her face. “Isa, I love you. It was a mistake ok? I love you.” She kept the gaze for a few seconds longer before leaning her head down to Isa’s and kissing her. At first there was no response but then she felt it. She could feel Isa’s soft lips moving against hers. Isa had always been the best kisser and they always moved their lips together perfectly. Florence trailed her tongue slightly on Isa’s bottom lip before Isa pulled away and slightly pushed Florence back; new tears forming in her eyes and already pouring down.

“No. This isn’t right Florence. I can’t do this.” Isa began to sob, which is when Florence knew just how hurt she was as she never normally cries in front of her. “I can’t just let you kiss me and go along with it when all I can think is that she was the last person to touch those lips. She was the last person to hold you like I do…or I did.” Isa looked at Florence and saw her face fall.

“I-Isa…what do you mean? What do you mean “did”? We’re still…we’re still us right?” Florence voice cracked on “us” and a hot tear burned its way down her cheeks.

Isa was still looking at her, still crying herself. “I don’t…I don’t know any more Flo.” She took two steps towards her, now looking down. She was standing close enough to hug but instead she began to fiddle with Florence’s hair. “I just…you’ve hurt me…again. And I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I wanted you. I wanted you and me, us, to be us forever…I-” Isa tried to breathe deeply as she stepped back slightly and watched her hands as they fiddled around with something in her pocket.

Florence watched Isa’s hands, terrified of what it would be. As Isa brought her hand out of her pocket Florence let her head fall down and started to cry harder putting a hand on her forehead, slightly over her eyes, she knew this time she’d really fucked up.

Isa opened her hand properly for Florence to see; for Florence to see the little black box; for her to see the ring it contained once she opened it; for her to see just how serious Isa was about them; to see how much Isa loved her and how much she’s ruined it as Isa snapped the lid on the box shut again.

“That was for you Florence. That was meant for you because I love you so, so much.”

“Then do it. We can put this all behind us. Couples make mistakes all the time Isa, please. I love you. I can’t lose you.”

Isa shook her head then rest it on Florence’s chest as she put a hand in the middle of Florence’s chest feeling her heartbeat. Florence let her chin rest on the top of Isa’s head and wrapped her arms around the top of Isa’s shoulders letting her hand entangle in the blonde’s hair.

“Florence…I-I can’t…” She took a deep breathe, steading herself. “Florence, I’ve never kissed anyone since we’ve been together. A couple making a mistake is when they both make a mistake…this…this was you. It’s always you. I think-”

“Isa please.” Florence begged through violent sobs.

“I think we should take a break.” She said, moving her head to kiss the gap in Florence’s dress that exposed her chest. They were both crying, neither of them wanted this but Isa couldn’t do nothing. This had to stop and if this was the only way then she would have to do it.

Isa reached both her hands up to Florence’s neck, placing them lightly on each side before looking in to Florence’s eyes. “I love you Florence, I really do.” She kissed her softly, but only for a second before stepping back, her hands searching for Florence’s that were now on Isa’s hips. She gently took Flo’s hands and then let go of them. “I’m sorry.” She whispered before turning around and walking out of Florence’s door.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock.

“Florence?”

The blonde cracked the door open slightly and peeked in. The singer’s new(ish) room made it easier to spot her; at her mum’s house her room was wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling flea market whereas this room, this was a more grown up Florence. But perhaps only grown up style wise for she was still, emotionally, the same as her 17 year old self when Isa first met her.

Dawn was breaking and outside the window a slightly light blue glow was peeking through Florence’s curtains. The still slight darkness made it hard to see but the small, feisty musician could still make out a lump curled in the foetal position on the right side of the bed; spooning a pillow; presumably pretending it was Isa.

Isa walked round the bed to the empty side, slipped off her heels and slid into the bed. Flo, having always been a terrible sleeper, woke groggily and turned, confused, to try and see who was getting into her bed.

“Shh, honey. It’s only me. Shh, go back to sleep.” Isa hushed as she pulled the duvet around them both and wrapped her arm around Flo’s waist, spooning her, and kissed her shoulder softly.

“Isa?” Flo groaned.

“Yes honey. It’s ok. Just go back to sleep.” She whispered, gently rubbing the top of Florence’s arm.

Florence turned her body to face Isa. “I…I’ve missed you.” She said, trying not to let her voice crack or let the air in her throat catch.

“I’ve missed you too Flossie.” Isa looked into Florence’s eyes before bringing her hand up to cup the left of Florence’s face before kissing her forehead and then the tip of her nose. Florence reached her hand up to Isa’s and she entwined their fingers before moving Isa’s hand off her cheek and kissing her palm. She left out a small sigh while closing her eyes, resting her head against Isa’s and wrapping a second hand around one of Isa’s.

“I’m so sorry sweetie.” Isa whispered, bringing a hand up to let her fingertips softly caress Florence’s cheek. “I didn’t want us to end; and I never do. I was just upset. I overreacted…I just-”

“Isa,” Florence cupped Isa’s cheek, “you don’t have to explain yourself. I was the one who fucked up. I’m so sorry. I really am I just…I just-” Florence’s eyes began welling and soon enough the tears where spilling over and dropping onto the pairs entwined hands.

“Shh, Florence.” Isa wrapped an arm around Flo’s waist and pulled her up as Isa ley onto her back so the singer’s head was on her chest. “Florence, it should be me apologising. It should. I was the one who got jealous over nothing. I know it was just a friendly kiss and it didn’t mean anything. If I thought it truly meant something I wouldn’t be here right now. You know that.”

Florence squeezed her arm round Isa’s waist tighter. “I love you Isa. I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

“And you never will. I’ll always be here Florence; you know I will. Even if I’m a hard soul to save…with an ocean in the way…you’ll get around it.” Isa said with a smirk into the darkness.

“Stop quoting me, you dork.” Florence teased.

“Oh, and Florence?”

Florence raised her head to look into the blonde’s eyes. “I love you too,” she kissed the taller woman’s lips for the first time since the argument, “so much.” She reiterated with another kiss. And the two lovers fell back asleep with a smile on their faces as they held each other and knew that they would always be together and have each other. And that was all they needed.


End file.
